Proposals
by Daughter of Hypnos
Summary: "Will you marry me?" Series of drabble/one shotes of all and any Percy Jackson parings getting engaged. 15th is Nico and OC. T for possible things in future chapters.
1. Percy and Annabeth

**Graduation Hats**

I looked in the mirror and knew I looked stupid. Whose idea was it to make graduation hats flat and impossible to keep on? But none of that really mattered; I was more amazed by the fact that I was graduating. From college. Yeah, I got into college, and made it through the whole four years without getting kick out.

Most people still don't believe me when I tell them. But it's true. I'm graduating in about 2 hours from the State University of New York with a degree in marine biology. Bet you didn't see that coming did you?

College wasn't my first option, oh no. My first option as to become a horse whisperer and get a show on Animal Plaint but both my mother and girlfriend shot that one Hades.

My girlfriend is incredibly smart. She is graduating a week after me as the valedictorian for some small school in Boston. Harvard, maybe you heard of it?

She was my best friend and has saved my life countless times. I love her more than anyone, which is why I'm going to do something incredibly special tonight.

I have done everything right. I told my parents (and step parents), asked her father, asked her mother (which nearly got me killed) and found the perfect ring. All she had to do now was say yes…

An hour after I was handed my diploma and I was able to get rid of the stupid hat, we were all out to dinner. It was my girlfriend Annabeth, sitting across from me, my mother next to her and her husband, my stepfather, next to her. And my brother Tyson on Annabeth's other side. My best friends Nico and Grover were on both sides of me.

"Percy, would you like to say a few words?" My mother asked me, egging me on. If it weren't for everyone at this table knowing what I was about to do, I probably would have chickened out. It's not that I was having second thought; I was just under a lot of pressure. And I can usually withstand a lot of pressure; I've been to the bottom of the ocean.

I stood up nervously, slipped my hand into my pocket and wrapped my hand around the small velvet box. Now or never.

"Well," I started, "I went to college for four years just to earn and bachelors degree, but now I think I want to give it back…" Annabeth looked at me oddly, clearly confused, "because I realized I don't want to be a bachelor any more. Annabeth..."

I too her hand and pulled her sound the table so she was on my side, then I kneeled down in front of her. "Will you marry me?"

1…2…3…4

"Yes," She said.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

I stood up and hugged her as the whole restaurant clapped. I just hoped the employees didn't come out and sing (unless there was a free desert involved…).

I looked at Annabeth, who seemed as happy as I was. "Oh, I guess I should giver you this…" I said taking the ring out of my pocket, I had almost forgotten about it.

She rolled her eyes as I fished it out of my pocket, "Seaweed brain." That's when she kissed me.

**A/N So what did you think. This will be a series of proposals for PJ pairings. You can request pairings that you want but there are a few rules…**

**No dead characters, no Selina and Charlie or anything involving Luke. **

**Also if the character is already in a relation ship no shipping them with someone els (i.e no PercyXRachel or PercyXOC**

**You can submit OC pairings if you give me their info. **

**And one last thing NO THALCO! I'm sorry to people who like that pairing, I don't. I don't get it, see it, or enjoy it. **

**What do you want next: Clarisse and Chris (involves babies), Will and Nyssa (involves Hephaestus and Apollo) or Jake Mason and an OC daughter of Athena (involves Lord of the Rings) Or do think this story is awful and I should stop writing. If it's the last one, tell me nicely, my self esteem is so fragile. **


	2. Chris and Clarisse

**Written on a Onesie**

Chris noticed that Clarisse was acting odd. She was more moody, more violent, and more easily irritated. She also wasn't talking to him unless she absolutely had to. It had started a few days before they left for Camp Half Blood that summer. They were both twenty-two and out of college, coming back to camp as teachers. At first Chris thought that Clarisse just didn't want to teach "those little brats". This was going on for about three weeks, and he was getting concerned.

Chris wasn't sure what was going on, he was pretty sure that he hadn't done anything to make her mad, but she refused to tell him anything. When ever he asked she brushed him off claiming that it was nothing.

Now Chris was waiting by Thalia's tree for Clarisse; he asked her to meet him there. He needed to talk to her.

"What do you want Rodriguez?"

Chris turned and saw his girlfriend walking up to him, a scowled on her face and her arms crossed across her chest.

"Well, for one thing," Chris said when she got closer, "I would like you to start calling me by my actual name."

"I call you Chris," she defended.

"Yeah, usually only when we're having…"

Clarisse cut him off, "Shut up!" She then punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Ow! Easy with the domestic violence!" Chris complained as he rubbed his arm.

"Get over it," Clarisse started to walk away, but Chris grabbed her wrist hand pulled her back. She looked at him murderously.

"What's going on with you?" Chris asked her.

"Nothing!"

"That's not true, something _is_ wrong."

"No there's not!"

"Yes, there is. Did I do something to up set you? Are you sick? Clarisse what is going on?"

"I'm pregnant!" She yelled, shocked by her own words.

"… What…"

"I'm pregnant; you're the father."

"Really?" Chris sounded less than thrilled.

"Why would I lie about this?"

"It's just, are you sure?"

"Yes! This is why I didn't want to tell you. Clearly you want nothing to with any of this." Clarisse began to storm off, but Chris pulled her back again.

"Wait, look, I'm sorry, I'm just shocked, okay. I really want to be there for you." Chris looked around before pulling her into a hug.

Seven and a half months later Clarisse was resting on a hospital bed, while Chris was talking with the nurse who was dressing his new daughter, in a different room.

They had named her Katharine Selina Rodriguez; she had their brown eyes and dark hair. The twenty-seven hours of labor and my two broken fingers was a small price to pay, Chris thought. Not to mention Clarisse almost breaking my arm when she was still pregnant. Twice.

Katharine turned her head and looked at her father, brown eyes wide. She made a small "Eh," noise, and Chris couldn't help but smile.

When the nurse went to put the white onesie on her, Chris stopped her and handed her a different one. The nurse looked at it and smiled and did as requested.

"Hi mommy," The nurse cooed as she walked back into their hospital room, pushing Katharine in the little mobile cart they kept the newborns in. Normally they would be wrapped up tight in a blanket, but they didn't this time, because then Clarisse wouldn't be able to see what was written on the onesie.

The nurse lifted the baby and placed her into Clarisse's arms. Clarisse smiled at her daughter, and then noticed what was written on the onesie.

_Will you marry my daddy? _There was ring tied to it, too.

"Yes,"

**A/N: Well there was the Clarisse and Chris one. If you didn't like the way I did this one, there is a different story I wrote with Chris proposing in a different way, a very different way (it's called Sunrise). **

**Also for people who keep asking for Jasper and **Tratie I just didn't have any ideas for them yet which is why they weren't on of the options, but they're coming. Now what's next WillXNyssa or JakeXOC (Daughter of Athena)


	3. Jake and Brielle

**Commitment **

Jake sat on the couch of his girlfriend's, Brielle, apartment. Her head rested on his shoulder at eleven at night listening to the thunder break the silence of the night and the rain hit the windows as they watched Lord of the Rings. They were Brielle's favorite movies, and Jake was willing to sit through a twelve- hour movie marathon just to spend time with her.

Brielle was a daughter of Athena, two years older than Annabeth, but had not been at camp for as long. She was quiet and read when she wasn't training. Brielle attended Cambridge and studied literature; she had big plans to become a novelist.

Jake and her dated through college and grad school, it was a miracle that they made it. They spent most of the four years separated by the Atlantic, with Jake at MIT and Brielle all the way in England.

Jake loved every moment that they were together; it's why he was willing to sit through extended editions of movies that, in his opinion, were already too long.

He held her hand as spun the gold ring that was a replica of the ring in the movies. He read it as he spun it: _One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, _

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them._

He smiled at her geeky-ness.

Though she would never admit it, Brielle feared commitment. Jake assumed it stemmed from her mother leaving her father and her father re-marrying three times. She almost didn't go to Cambridge because she was afraid she would change her mind, and it took a month to get her to admit that she was dating Jake. Her fear of commitment was the only reason that they were not living together now.

Her fear of commitment was also not helping Jake's confidence on what he was about to do.

He slipped the ring off her finger, "Hey, give it back."

"Nah, come get it," Jake said, getting up off the coach causing the blankets they were covered in to fall to the ground. He ran to the other side of the room and held the ring up tauntingly.

"Come on give it back," She said getting up and walking up to him. Jake help the ring up high in the air and Brielle had to jump for it; she was significantly shorter than her 5'11 boyfriend.

She gave up on jumping and tried pouting. Jake took this opportunity to tickle her, knowing she was a ticklish as he was, which was very.

"Jake, stop!" She pleaded loudly over and over.

"Stop yelling," Jake told her, "the neighbors are going to think I'm beating you,"

"Stop tickling me and give me the ring and I will,"

"Okay I'll stop tickling you,"

"Now give me the ring,"

"What's the magic word?"

"Accio?"

Jake couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend. "No,"

"Please?"

"No, here I'll tell you." He pulled her close so he could whisper it to her.

"Oh who is going to hear us? The coffee table?"

"Do you want the ring or not?"

"Okay fine, what's the magic word?" Brielle couldn't believe she was playing this game.

Jake didn't whisper something like she anticipated; instead he kissed her lips softly.

"That's the magic word," Jake said.

"Okay let me see if I've got this right…" Brielle had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him, but she managed

"Nope that wasn't right, you'll have to try again, but don't try too many times or else I'll disable myself for a minute."

"You're a freak, why do I spend time with you?"

"Because I'm the only person on the plaint willing to have in-depth conversations about Lord of the Rings with you without judgment. Now are you gonna try again or not?"

Brielle leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Jake kissed back, wrapping his arms around her and dropping the ring.

When Brielle heard the ring hit the ground she stopped kissing him.

"I've got it," Jake told her.

"You're going to give it back, right?"

"Hey, you got the magic word…"

He picked the ring off the ground, but when he went to put the ring back on her finger, he replied it with the ring he had picked out a few days ago; a simple gold band with a nice diamond in the middle. Brielle was a simple girl.

When Brielle saw the ring, she stopped breathing. When she found her voice again, she said: "Jake, what is that?"

"I… I was hoping it would be an engagement ring…"

Brielle ran from the scene before Jake could say anything else. She didn't run far, just into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. Jake reached onto of the doorframe and grabbed the spare key he knew she kept there, and unlocked the door.

Brielle was standing in the middle of the room anxiously running her fingers through her hair, "Jake…"

"Brielle…"

"Why? You know how I feel about marriage." She questioned him.

"Yeah, I know you don't like it because you're seen your father go through three and I know you fear commitment…"

What?"

"Yeah, admit it, you're afraid to commit to anything. It's because everything good you've ever had has left. You almost bailed on Cambridge because you were afraid you might no like it. It's why we aren't living together. It's why…"

"Just shut up! Please… If you knew all of this about me then why did you ask?"

"Because I was hoping that there was a small chance you would say 'yes',"

"I'm sorry Jake, I can't… yet,"

Jake pulled her into a hug. They stayed that way, silent, for a few minutes. When they pulled away, Jake took Brielle's hand and placed the ring in it, then closed her fingers over it. "For when you are ready."

A month later Brielle and Jake were planning to move in together, though Jake wasn't sure how he was going to get all her books into his small apartment…

Brielle was the one who asked Jake to dinner in the city a week before the move, at the Hard Rock Café. As they walked out past the Beatles memorabilia, Brielle said, "You know I'm a little disappointed,"

"And why is that?"

"Because in the two hours we spent driving in and eating you didn't notice," She held up her left had, "that I'm wearing your ring."

A smile spread across Jake's face, "So it's a yes?"

"It's a yes,"

They stood there kissing in front of the Beatles for all of New York to see.

**A/n: Okay that one was longer than the other two. Incase you don't remember, Jake was a son of Hephaestus. **

**Also it is said a few times through out the books that Annabeth is not the oldest Athena kid but had been there the longest, so don't try to argue with me. Will and Nyssa are next then I hope to have some ideas for Jason and Piper, Travis and Katie, and Grover and Juniper. If you have any let me know what they are and I'll give you credit. You can also submit OC's if you have a character (or another OC) you would like to see them engaged to. **


	4. Nyssa and Will

**The Right Moment**

Will was helping his mother set up decorations in the back yard while Nyssa and her mother cooked the food. They were celebrating Will graduating from medical school and Nyssa getting here masters degree in engineering from MIT.

Will looked into the kitchen window of his mother's house and watched Nyssa and her mother cooking and talking in sign language; her mother, Susan, was deaf. They came from a very Italian family, with very good Italian recipes. Their family came to America in the 30s when Mussolini came into power in Italy.

Nyssa caught Will looking and smiled. She held up her hand and made the sign for 'I love you', index, pinkie, and thumb sticking up with the middle finger and ring finger down. It had taken her two years but she had taught Will sign language, he knew what she meant and signed it back.

Over the years Nyssa had grown to look more like her mother, who was a regular Stacy's Mom. Will had always thought she was beautiful, but now most others saw it too.

They stood smiling at each other…until Nyssa's mom hit her with a sauce-covered wooden spoon and told her to get back to work.

They had plans to spend the summer together before starting their work back in New Jersey. Nyssa had a job in astro-engineering at Rutgers and Will was working as a Pediatrician near the Jersey shore.

Will hoped to have bigger plans for the summer.

Two hours later the party had started and Will's big southern family had come up from Tennessee, there were his college friends and Nyssa's friends. Everybody was having a great time in the back yard, catching up, meeting people, and swimming in the pool. But they had some party crashers.

"Congratulations, Will,"

Will turned to see a man who looked like he was middle-aged. Will soon realized that it was in fact, his father. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Your mother got a hold of me and told me about the party you were having. Hephaestus should be around here somewhere too."

"That's good because there was actually something I had to ask him…"

"What could you possibly have to ask Hephaestus?"

"I actually wanted to ask Nyssa… to… to marry me," Will stammered out, blushing.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them before Apollo said, "Well good for you," enthusiastically.

"Really?" Will asked.

"Yeah, good luck with Hephaestus, though, Nyssa is his oldest daughter and he can get protective,"

Will found that his father's words weren't very encouraging. So from fear of being killed by Hephaestus, he decided to ask Susan first. Maybe, he thought, if Hephaestus knew she was okay with it, he would be too.

A asked to speak to her in private, and led her to the guest bedroom upstairs.

"_I don't know what you want, but you look nervous." _ Susan signed to him.

"_I am, but there is something important I have to ask you, "_

"_What?"_

"_I wanted to ask Nyssa to marry me, and I wanted to know if that was okay with you," _

She didn't answer, but Will assumed by the enthusiastic way she hugged him that it was a yes.

"_Thank you," _Will told her, _"now all I have to do is ask Hephaestus. What do you think he'll do?" _

Susan looked at him seriously, _"Well I don't think he'll hug you,"_

When they left and went back to the party, Will started looking for Hephaestus, even more nervous than before.

He got distracted when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Nyssa smiling at him, "Hi, I haven't seen you since the party started," She said.

"Wow," was all Will was able to say to her. It was true, he hadn't seen her yet, and she looked beautiful. Her dark hair had been pulled out of its earlier ponytail and fell straight around her shoulders. It had grown out since their days at camp and it wasn't as choppy. She was also wearing lavenders, strapless sundress that stood out nicely against her dark Italian skin tone. And her make-up was the way Will loved it. Non-existent.

"You looked amazing," Will told her. She blushed and nudged him playfully, "You don't look too bad yourself. Have you seen my father anywhere? I saw yours, and he said my dad should be around but, I haven't seen him,"

"No, I haven't, sorry,"

"It's okay, have you talked to your father?"

"Yeah,"

"What did he say?"

"You know the usual; 'congratulations', 'I'm proud of you', other assorted comments."

"I didn't know he was…" Nyssa was cut off when a southern boy with a thick accent about a year younger than Will, but bearing a shocking resemblance to him, came up to them.

"Hey Will, Nyssa. I hope I wasn't interrupting something," It was Will's full-mortal cousin, Sam. He was a nice guy with good intentions, just bad timing.

"You look as beautiful as ever Nyssa," Sam told her.

"Thank you," Nyssa said back, but Will, egger to get his girl-crazy cousin to stop thinking about how beautiful his girlfriend was, asked, "Sam, are you still dating that girl from Tampa?"

"Nah, we broke it off. Things just weren't fun anymore. I'll tell you, Will, you're lucky. I wish I could find someone like Nyssa…"

"Hey hands off, she's mine," Will said protectively, before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"You know, Sam, I have a friend who just went through a pretty bad break up, if you were interested,"

"Yes," Sam said a little too quickly and blushed for looking desperate. Nyssa pulled herself from Will's death grip and called her friend over. She was a petite red head in a yellow dress.

"Same this is Abby, Abby this is Sam,"

"Hi Abby, do you have a boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"No, do you?"

Sam laughed and said, "Nope,"

"Let's talk," Together they walked off.

"You know, I love that kid, but he has some shitty timing," Will complained,

"Aw, give him a break, what were we talking about?"

"I don't remember," Will said cluelessly. They both started laughing. Will looked down to Nyssa and she bit her lip. Will realized a while back that she did this when she wanted him to kiss her, so that's what he did.

Or tried to do…

When he leaned down, some one coughed behind them, trying to get their attention.

I swear, peoples timing today just keeps getting better and better, Will thought bitterly.

His anger was replaced with the previous nerves when he saw who it was, "Father," Nyssa said. Her back was to him now, but he was sure her face was as red as it could be.

"Hello, Nyssa. Congratulations,"

"Um… I'll just leave you two alone for now," Will said before running off.

Will was half way across the yard when he heard his father speak to him, "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now," Will turned to see Apollo behind him, who wasn't there a second ago.

"No, it's just…Hephaestus is gonna kill me!"

"I won't let him kill you, and besides, he should want his daughter to be happy,"

"You really think Nyssa marrying me will make her happy?" Will asked.

"Please, I've seen the way she looks at you, and the way you look at her. It's going to sound sappy, but that's true love,"

Will smiled; his father's words had given him some confidence. "Can you tell Hephaestus I need to talk to him,"

About half an hour later Will was leading Hephaestus to the guest bedroom to ask him about Nyssa. When he opened the door, Sam was making out with Abby on the bed. "Both of you, out," Will said. They both took a walk of shame out of the bedroom. As they passed, Will shot Sam a what-the-hell look, Sam just shrugged.

"Now what was it you wanted to ask me?" Hephaestus asked.

"First you have to swear on the River Styx not to kill me," Will said.

"Is Nyssa pregnant?"

"NO!" Will shouted quickly. "No, she's not pregnant," This is getting harder and harder by the second, Will thought. Then the he added, that's what she said.

"Good, I wouldn't have made that promise if she was," Will gulped, "but I swear on the River Styx I won't kill you. Now what did you have to ask me?"

Before he lost any more courage he quickly blurted out, "'sokaywithyousir,"

"What?" Hephaestus asked, he hadn't caught any of that.

Will took a deep breath and tried again, "I want to ask your permission to ask Nyssa to marry me,"

"Sure,"

Will was in shock. It was that easy? "Really?" He asked.

"Yes, you can ask her, but I can't guarantee she'll say yes,"

That bit of information set a new fear in Will.

Now that Will had permission from both parents, there was only one more thing he needed. The ring. He knew exactly where to get it.

Will walked up to his grandmother (meemaw, as he called her) who was sitting on the couch in the living room with her husband, Will's grandfather (who Will had looked up to all of his life). "Meemaw, can I ask for something,"

"Well, that depends, what is it, William?" His grandparents were the only people who ever called him by his full name.

"I wanted to ask for your engagement ring," Both of Will's grandparents looked up. They had been married sixty-four years, and in those sixty-four years his grandmother hardly ever took off her engagement ring and wedding ring.

Will looked at both the rings on his grandmother's hand, the diamond still shone like it was new.

"What could you want that for?"

"I wanted to ask Nyssa to marry me," Will told them.

"Well good for you William!" His grandfather said, giving Will a hug.

Will's grandmother took her ring off for the first time in sixty-four years and handed it to Will, "I always liked Nyssa. She's a sweet girl,"

"Are you going to ask her now?" Will's grandfather asked,

"No," Will replied even though he had a sudden desire to run outside to Nyssa and propose. "I was going to wait until the moment was right,"

"If you really love her," His grandfather said, "every moment is the right moment,"

Will didn't need any more convincing, he walked outside onto the back deck and spotted Nyssa talking to Abby. He pulled her over and kissed her fiercely, the ring still clenched in his hand.

"Someone is happy," Nyssa commented.

"I am, my grandmother just gave me something very important,"

"What?"

"This," Will showed her the ring and Nyssa's had flew to her mouth. Will got on one knee, "Nyssa, will you marry me?" Nyssa looked close to tears, but Will assumed they were happy tears, because without a moment of hesitation, Nyssa nodded her head yes.

Will slipped the ring on her finger, it fit perfectly. When he stood up she kissed him, and when she did Will knew…

That was the right moment.

**Well that was really long. 1867 words and 6 pages. It was also a bit cheesy. Fluffy things always will be I guess. I think Travis and Katie are next. A review submitted the idea, when the chapter is up, I'll credit you I just don't want to give the idea away :)**

**I fear my love of this pairing is getting out of hand! Someone else want to start writing them, too, so I stop feeling like a loner and a hipster? If you like the pairing I have more stories about them. **

**Please tell me someone got the Stacy's Mom joke! **


	5. Travis and Katie

Inspired by FINDtheHufflepuffs. Thanks :D

**Hints**

Connor was the first to notice, always the more sensitive of the two. He noticed that Katie was dropping hints to his older brother, talking about living together, a nice ring she saw when she was shopping, all the people ordering flowers from her shop for their wedding. It didn't take a genius (which neither Connor or Travis were) to see that Katie was getting impatient with Travis. They had been together for five years, and she wanted to get married.

Connor decided, after much debating, to tell Travis. Travis paled at the news and told Connor he was being ridiculous. No way would Katie want to get married yet.

Truthfully, Travis didn't think Katie deserved him. She had opened a very successful flower shop in Queens with her sister, Miranda. Katie was successful and self-employed. Travis was just a professional goofball. Katie was better off without him. No way did he deserve someone so great and talented, especially after all the torment he put her trough as kids. No way would she want to marry him.

But Travis now gradually began noticing these hints; they seemed to be everywhere since Connor pointed them out. From obvious things, like Katie wanting to watch _My Big Fat Greek Wedding _with him, to smaller things that probably weren't hints at all, like Katie changing the radio station when Taylor Swift's "Speak Now" came on.

The weird thing was, the more Travis tried to convince himself that she didn't want to get married and that they shouldn't get married yet, the more he wanted to.

After weeks of arguing with himself over what to do, he went to a jewelry shop and picked up a ring. It was a small diamond, he couldn't afford a big one even though Katie deserved one, and further proof he didn't deserve her.

But still, he though it was perfect.

Katie seemed to be getting restless. Travis didn't think he could hold onto her for much longer without asking. But he needed the perfect way to ask her. Her hints were becoming far more noticeable and obvious, yet Travis kept pretending to ignore them. He wanted to do things right. Maybe not right, He thought, I never do things the right way or the expected way. I have to do things _my _way.

Travis was still Travis, fun-loving, teasing, tricking, and pranking Travis. Old habits die hard, he thought to himself after figuring out the perfect way to ask Katie.

It was late October now and Travis asked Katie for a date in the park. They took the subway into Manhattan and walked to Central Park. When they had first moved into the City they spent their first date in Central Park. It was wintertime then and the ground was covered with a thin layer of snow. Now a thin layer of leaves covered the ground.

There was a Beatles cover band playing in the park, they happened to be playing the worst song for the occasion:

_I said something wrong_

_Now I long for Yesterday_

_Yesterday_

_Love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh I believe in Yesterday_

Travis didn't want to propose to Katie with such an unfitting song playing (and badly at that). So he waited, they kept walking. The song soon ended and the band began anther. Travis didn't know if it was a coincidence or if they decided to play this next song on purpose when they saw Travis and Katie:

_When I get older losing my hair_

_Many years from now_

_Will you still be sending me a Valentine?_

_Birthday greetings bottle of wine_

_If I've been out till quarter to three_

_Would you lock the door?_

_Will you still need me?_

_Will you still feed me?_

_When I'm 64_

That's more like it, Travis thought. But he still didn't want to propose to his girlfriend in front of an American Beatles cover band that was so bad they could reduce the entire Apollo cabin to tears, so they kept walking until the music had faded and the band was far from sight.

They passed and man selling red roses from a basket for charity and Travis bought one.

"Katie, will you," Travis kneeled down and Katie looked ecstatic, "hold this for me while I tie my shoe?" Travis asked handing her the rose. He looked up and saw Katie looked horribly disappointed, "Travis, you…. you…ugh!"

"Sorry, were you expecting this?" Travis asked handing her the velvet box the ring came in. He stood up as Katie opened the box, which proved to be a pointless endeavor, because as soon as he was standing up, Katie tackled him. They both landed on the soft grass, and Katie kissed him.

**Sorry that one was a bit short, also I'm not too please with the ending, but there was Traitie one. Thanks to FINDtheHufflepuffs for the idea, but quick question, what the hell is a Hufflepuff? **

**I noticed something a few days ago though: In the Last Olympian Katie was the counselor for Demeter but in the Lost Hero Miranda is. Maybe Katie died? All the Traitie fans are gonna come attack me now, aren't they? But it's the same thing with Chris, we never find out if he lives or dies. They weren't mentioned at the end of the book or in TLH. **

**Also I believe that is my 2****nd**** Beatles reference so far, I love the Beatles. Hey John and George, can you un-die? **

**PS: Went back and added title to the past chapters. **


	6. Leo and Khione

Inception

Leo was sitting with Khione, just out side of her palace. The two had a Romeo and Juliet thing going, without all the death. Fire and ice had fallen in love with each other and they weren't letting anything stop them, even if it meant sneaking all around Canada (and Leo not being properly warm for the rest of his life).

Leo wanted to marry her, but as a mortal he wasn't sure if he could, and being a son of Hephaestus didn't help his cause.

"Khione, let's get married," Leo blurted to her. She stared at him like he was crazy, but her expression shifted to one of pure happiness. Then to concern, "Leo I don't know if we can," She told him.

"We could do it in secret, like Romeo and Juliet or Pyramus and Thisbe,"

"All of them died! And besides, the gods see all. There is no way we could do this,"

"We could try,"

With that, Khione kissed Leo, "Of course I'll marry you Leo," they kept kissing.

Khione started to moan Leo's name over and over, but her voice started to get more masculine and Leo suddenly felt like he was being shaken.

"Leo? Leo? Leo!" Leo opened his eyes to find his face dangerously close to a drill, he also found his older brother Jake shaking him awake. He sat up and looked around, he was in the bunker. All of that had been a dream.

"Found him!" Jake shouted to the rest of the Hephaestus cabin. "We've been looking for you for the last half hour," Jake said, "you must have fallen asleep in the bunker last night."

"Dude, you just woke me up from the greatest dream _ever_!"

"Sorry, Leo. Try and go back to your dream if you want, but I'm going to breakfast, its chocolate chip Pancake Day,"

"What dream? Chocolate chip pancakes!"

**So that was really short. I don't know if this really counts as a proposal, but it's my story so…**

**ofweaponarydefences wanted this pairing, and I wasn't sure if I was going to do it, but then I got this idea and ran with it. This is probably far from what they wanted, sorry about that. Writing such an OCC, clichéd piece in the beginning made me a bit nauseous, so I hope people didn't give up on it because of the bad writing.**

**I thought the title was quite clever, don't you?**


	7. Pollux and Autumn

Pollux dropped the ring in the Champaign glass, "Then she chokes to death and dies," Pollux said to himself taking the ring out. Their kitchen table was set up nicely in their little apartment.

People hardly believed him when he told them that he had attended culinary school, he never seemed like the cooking type, but he was. He was currently working as a chief in an Italian restaurant in Little Italy. Autumn was in a Graduate program to earn a masters degree in botany. Due to conflicting schedules, they rarely had time to see each other any more, so Pollux had taken the night off and asked Autumn to a romantic dinner in their apartment.

He wanted to propose to her tonight. He had recently asked her father, Autumn was a daddy's girl, and he had seemed reluctant but generally happy. He met her father for the first time after they had been dating for a year; it was junior year of college.

He knew Autumn would be home soon so he put the rind in his pocket and waited. He looked around and made sure he had watered all of her plants, which filled the house. Some were for school others were decorations. His eyes passed over one of her pictures; it was of her, about seven years old, on her fathers shoulder. Her curly auburn hair was shoulder length and there was a big sunflower, about the size of her head, tucked behind her ear. Autumn had always loved sunflowers.

Autumn was the oldest daughter of Demeter and had moved into the city freshman year of high school and quickly befriends Melody, a daughter of Apollo, and Ryan, a son of Aphrodite. When the three of them, Pollux, and Drew (a fun-loving gay mortal boy, not the daughter of Aphrodite) all ended up going to college in the city, it was a fun time. They had gotten together after waking up next to each other in bed with very little memory of the night before.

Pollux was still walking down memory lane when his phone rang. Looking at the caller I.D he saw if was Autumn.

"Hello?"

It sounded like she was crying, "Pollux?"

"Yeah, Autumn? What's wrong?"

"Just, come meet me at the emergency room,"

"Autumn what happened?"

"Just come, please,"

Pollux grabbed his coat, keys, and blew the candle out.

Fifteen minutes later he was walking into the emergency room. He want up to the woman working the desk to try and find Autumn, "Hi, I'm looking for Autumn Corcoran," He sounded a lot calmer than he was feeling.

"Um… we have no one named Autumn but there is…"

"Pollux?" Autumns voice made him turn around, she looked like she had been crying, her face and eyes were red and her voice was shaking. The first thing he thought to do was pull her into a hug, which proved to be the right thing to do, because the moment he she did, she broke down crying into his shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked, still hugging her.

"My father…. He… he had a heart attack," She said crying again. The ring in Pollux's pocket suddenly felt very heavy. He knew Autumn idolized her father, and losing him would kill her.

"Is… is he okay?"

"He's alive, but they're not sure if he's going to be okay. They're running some tests,"

"Have you seen him yet?"

"No… they won't let me until they are done with all the tests, it should only be a few more minutes…"

"I'm so sorry Autumn, he'll be okay,"

Pollux's big plans for the evening had been shattered, he couldn't propose to her at such a sad time. So for now, he would just hold her.

A little while later they were let in to see him. Pollux followed Autumn and her stepmother into the hospital room. When they saw him there, both girls started crying, almost at the same time. They hugged each other and when they pulled apart they asked Pollux to leave.

He sat in one of the waiting chairs think about how he just seen him three days ago, he had seemed perfectly fine. Things always happen too fast, things change.

When they came out, Pollux asked to go in. Autumn nodded listlessly, as if her soul had been sucked from her. All the brightness and life that use to fill her brown eyes was gone, and replaced with sorrow and hurt. Pollux wanted to make all of that pain go away, but he knew from personal experience there was nothing he could do.

Pollux entered the room, and saw Autumn's dad hooked up to a lot of different machines. "We have him in a medically educed coma, just until he is stable," the doctor, a young brown-haired man, told him.

Pollux wasn't sure what to say to him, they had never been close. Far from it. But seeing him like this, hooked up to so many different tubes, looking pale and thin, made Pollux upset. He thought of his girlfriend and took the ring out of his pocket, and knew what to say. "I was gonna ask her tonight, I guess you knew, had to do something to keep her away from me," Pollux joked. He felt kind of stupid talking to a man he hardly knew. "Look, you probably can't hear me, and even if you can you probably wouldn't want to listen, but Autumn couldn't live without you. You are her hero. I lost my twin brother when I was seventeen, and I'm still not over it. Castor was to me what you are to Autumn. If you don't pull through, I don't think she'll ever be the same,"

Pollux put the ring back in his pocket. He probably wouldn't need it for a while.

Autumn's father came around a week later, he was stable and would be all right. He was discharged from the hospital a few weeks after being in ICU. When he first came around and spoke to Pollux for the first time, he assured him that he didn't have a hear attack to keep Pollux away from Autumn. Pollux didn't know if her father telling him this was coincidence or if he could here Pollux speaking to him. If it was the latter, Pollux felt really stupid.

Some of the light and happiness had come back to Autumn's eyes, though she often spent hours at a time on the phone with her father. This didn't bother Pollux as long as he could see her happy again, it had been so long.

Now, two months after the incident, Pollux was standing in his kitchen. It looked exactly the way it had that night. Now that Autumn's father was okay, Pollux was going to give it a second try.

When the dinner was finished, Pollux took Autumn's hand across the table. She was a hopeless romantic and loved it when he did this. He had a feeling she would like it even more. In his hand was the ring, which he slipped into hers. He pulled his hand away and let her see the ring.

"Marry me?" Pollux said simply.

"Yes,"

She stood up and walked over to him and kissed him. They woke up the next morning the same way they did when they started dating, except they remembered the night before with amazing amount bliss.

**This is probably my favorite so far; I like it even more than the Chris and Clarisse one. I apologize for the crappy chapter the last time. But now I'm out of ideas, please submit some! **


	8. Jason and Piper

Carving Pumpkins

Piper and Jason were sitting on a picnic table on Pipers back porch carving pumpkins for Halloween in three days. The "pumpkin guts" as Piper called them were covering the table.

Piper was carving a mediocre 'scary' face into hers, with the triangle eyes and the mouth with fangs. Jason was carving something a little more complex, when he first had the idea he though it would be easy, but carving words into a pumpkin proved much harder than just writing them.

He had been with Piper officially for seven years, after sailing back to the Legion camp and finding out that him and Reyna had broken up a few weeks before he went missing. He wished Piper had always been the girl, and that there never was a Reyna.

Since then he had seen a lot of love at Camp Half-blood. The older capers were getting married left and right, the current Aphrodite cabin had a list of the engaged (and date of wedding) the married and the parents. Jason wanted his and Pipers names added to the list very soon.

The sun had long since set, so they carved off the tops and dropped the candle in. Jason turned off the porch lights and lit their candles.

"What do you think?" Piper asked, turning her pumpkin around to show Jason. One eye resembled more a square than a triangle and the nose looked about as good as Lord Voldemort's, but he still said, "It looks great, what do you think of mine?"

Jason looked at the words "Will you marry me," all lit up shining through the jack-o-lantern. He turned his around, hoping his bad carvings were readable. Apparently they were because Piper nearly started crying and said yes.

Halloween was defiantly Jason's new favorite holiday.

**Okay, there was the Jason and Piper chapter. I know I said Connor and Lou were next but I wanted to get this out of the way so people would stop asking for it! I don't know if it is too much to ask but when you review can you tell me what you though of the chapter and not just give me names? If you tell me what you like and don't like, I can do more of what you like and less of what you don't like. Sorry, it's just the way people have been review is irritating, my last real chapter hardly got any reviews and I was so proud of it, I worked really hard on it. While I'm complaining about things I hate, I might as well throw in I hate when people write as if they are writing as scripts and I hate "submit your own character" fics. That is all. Sorry for ranting, but seriously "Jason and Piper?" doesn't even fit the definition of review. **


	9. Connor and Lou

**What Happens in Vegas**

Connor and his girlfriend Lou Ellen decided they needed to get away from every one, spend in sane amounts of money, and see small replicas of the Eiffel Towner and Statue of Liberty. This could mean only one thing: they were headed to Vegas.

Connor always claimed to be the more romantic Stoll brother, and he didn't fear marriage like some guys. He also knew Lou loved doing things spontaneously and unexpectedly, this trip was an example of that. She simply woke up one morning booked tickets and a hotel and asked Connor to go to Vegas with her. Pretty soon they were flying out of JFK.

They were both twenty-three and had been dating for four years. Lou and him had been friends for years before that, she ended up being a lot of help on pranks wit the ability to turn people invisible, make them silent, and get into any cabin painlessly (even the high-security Hephaestus cabin).

On their first night there, they were sitting, playing various games, (Lou using her powers to ensure their winning) and drinking seven-dollar drinks. Around eleven at night, they had been at the casino for three hours, Connor blurted, "Let's get married!"

"How wasted are you?" Lou asked.

"Hardly buzzed, honestly. Think about it, you said yourself that you never wanted a big romantic wedding, you'd rather elope, and now here we are. We could run off right now and get married and shock the hell out of people when we get back,"

"I don't know Connor, this is huge, you can't just spring this on me, at least not this sober,"

"Okay, I'll just go lock you on the roof, marry a striper, and steal a cop car and Mike Tyson's tiger." Connor said. He had been references to _That Hangover_ since they decided to come to Vegas, (which drove Lou to shout, "I get it you've seen _The Hangover,_" on the plain, drawing attention to themselves.)

_Get married?_ Lou thought, well here we are in Vegas. I love him; this is what people do in Vegas. I've always kind of wanted to just run away one day. What the hell, viva Las Vegas!

An hour later, they were walking back to their Hotel, Lou looked up at all the bright light and neon signs, we're really in Vegas, she thought, and we're really gonna do this. "Let's do it," Lou said. Connor's face lit up, "Yeah, as soon as we get back to the Hotel,"

"Not _that_," Lout said, "I meant getting married,"

"Oh, really?" Connor was shock, but impressed that he had convinced her.

"Really, really. Come one," She pulled him along, looking for a chapel. After about fifteen minutes of scanning the lit-up streets of Las Vegas, they finally found a chapel decorated with pink hearts and little Cupids drawing their bows.

An hour later they were married. They had been married by and Elvis impersonator, not caring it was the biggest Vegas cliché, and then headed back the hotel for the "Honey moon,"

The rest of their trip was spent taking the City down. Casino to casino, they were winning because of Lou's ability to make things go their way. After only being in Vegas, they had won over 100,000 dollars. Connor wanted to stay and keep winning until the State of Nevada paid them to leave, but Lou put a stop to that, the last thing she wanted to do was get arrested. Connor assured her there was no way they could have been arrested without any proof of them cheating.

But they still left, much richer than they had come in.

When they got back to New York, the first people they told were Travis and Katie. Connor wasn't sure how either of them was going to take it. Connor knew Katie wanted to get married, he also knew Travis was clueless.

"How was Vegas?" Travis asked, sitting down next to Katie on their couch,"

"Pretty good, we went to a lot of Casinos, got married, won 100,000 dollars…."

"You guys got married?" Katie yelled the same time Travis yelled "100,000 dollars?"

Katie looked at him like he was an idiot, "You little brother just came back from Vegas married and you're more concerned with the money?"

"Yeah, I don't mind that he got married. I'm really amazed, thought, that my little brother practically bankrupt a casino and he is a ratard.

**Lou and Connor! This takes place before the Travis and Katie one on a time line, probably why Katie wasn't too happy about it. I had a lot of fun with the Hangover references! **

**MAJOR SON OF NEPTUNE SPOILERS! IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY SPOLIERS DON'T READ BUT THIS WAS LEAKED TO THE INTERNET YESTERDAY….**

**Are you ready?**

**Sure you wanna read this? **

**Really? Major spoiler **

**Percy kills Dumbledore. **


	10. Harp and Alex

**Fair warning, this chapter is a little more Pg-13 than the rest**

**He fell hard **

Alex remembers the first time he saw Harp. Everyone was at the campfire and one of the Aphrodite girls was accusing Harp or secretly being in love with Connor Stoll, a close friend of hers. Harp not only denied the accusation, but she stood up and told the whole camp, "I am super straight-forward person. If I like someone I don't waist time playing games I just go up to them and say 'Hey, I like you, we should hang out sometime.' And you know, if they don't like me back, I get over it. It's fine, if Justine Timberlake doesn't want to play through his hot dog down my hallway that's fine," She got herself a week of washing dishes for that one.

Alex had always watched the Apollo girl from distance, mostly in training or at the campfire. She had dark black hair with purple streaks in it, he natural hair was blond with no purple in it, or so he was told. He never saw it like that; she always kept her hair dark. She was the only drum player in the Apollo cabin (her siblings often called her 'Ringo' because of this).

Alex got to know her during a game of soccer many campers were playing, or rather when they were on the bench. They sat and talked the whole time they were sitting on the bench, Alex learned she was a fast runner (she joked about being 'Born to Run') but generally sucked at sports. He also learned she was from New Jersey and had a devotion to Bruce Springsteen.

He told her he was from Australia ("I could tell," she said in reference to his accent), and a son of Nike. He played football, ("Do you mean my football or your football?" "Mine, soccer,") and that he like her purple hair.

Harp proved to be very straightforward; the next day she walked up to him and asked him out. Indecently, she as wearing a shirt that said, "Save a drum set, bang a drummer,"

That was seven years ago, and now they were standing on the roof of their apartment building in New Jersey. Alex left Australia and moved to America for college and stayed with no family holding him back in Australia. They were surrounded with a lot of their friends, demigod and mortal.

With the help of Connor and Travis, Alex had gotten everything set up. Hanging out with the pair of them a lot for the last seven years had given him a love of pranks and fun, and he had to get back at Harp for replacing all the sports magazines and his sporting goods store with porn.

Ale stood on the edge of the building and said "Hey, everyone," getting every ones attention, "as you all know, Harp and I have been dating for a long time and I think it's time I asked her a very important question. But first, Travis, the ring?" Travis tossed him the ring, purposely over throwing it. Alex reached for it and fell over the edge.

"Oh my gods!" Harp yelled as she and everyone else ran to the edge. They found Alex lying on one of the inflatable stunt mattresses they used in the movies. Alex was holding up a sign that said, "Will you marry me?"

"Get up here!" Harp yelled. Five minutes later Alex was back on the roof, and Harp punched him the gut. He doubled over in pain and Harp yelled, "Are you out of your mind?" But when he stood up, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him and kissed him furiously, "Of coarse I will," They stayed that way, kissing, for a while until Connor told everyone to leave them alone.

When they were all gone, Alex saved a drum set.

**This was a little dirtier than the others but that is how Harp is, very shameless and out there, if she had a theme song it would be "Bad Reputation," By Joan Jett, but she isn't a slut or a mean person, she just thinks virginity is a social construct. **

**If you watch Ray William Johnson and/or are a youtube whore, you recognize where I got the idea. Also The whole ""Throw his hot dog down my hallway" was from Jenna Marbles, but the original video has been flagged. I made a picture with all the Oc's that have been featured and are going to be featured in the story, I'll put a link on my page. And yes, Harp was the girl featured in my other story "Ti Amo," and another story I wrote that I never published to Fan fiction, but if you want to read it, PM me. **

**Fun fact: when you listen to your favorite music, your brain releases Dopamine, a hormone released when you are having sex. Maybe that's why Apollo has so many kids...**


	11. Mitchell and Adria

**Our Babies Will Be Smart and Beautiful**

Camp had a small room in the Big House dedicated to books, donated by some super successful Athena kid about forty years ago. They carried books on most subjects, some were translated into Ancient Greek, and others were in English. A small portion of the camps budget (a very small part) was devoted to providing new books, but most were donations (usually from the Athena kids who grow up to be successful).

The library used to be open to anyone, you could take whatever you wanted whenever you wanted. But that changed December ninth, 1980, when the Apollo cabin took the three English and four Ancient Greek copies (and any other copies the could find around camp) of The Catcher in the Rye and burned them on the beach.

That library was important to Mitchell, not because of the books, but because of the girl he met there. He had gone in to find a book he had to read over the summer for school, something about a mockingbird.

When he entered the library and soon noticed an Asian girl, about his age, with straight black hair, sitting in one of two chairs in the room. She was reading a book about the human brain, Mitchell noticed. Unlike Mitchell, she took no notice of him.

After five minuets of hopeless searching, he decided to ask the mystery girl for help. She'll probably know, Mitchell thought, she has to be an Athena kid. Who else reads about the brain?

"Excuse me, girl reading about the brain?"

She looked up, "Can I help you?" she asked. Defiantly Athena, he thought looking at he piercing grey eyes. She was very pretty, but very intimidating, as if at any moment she would snap you in half like a twig.

"Yes, actually you can. I was looking for a book, Tequila Mockingbird," She laughed at him, hysterically. When she calmed down enough she asked, "To Kill a Mockingbird?"

"That that would make a lot more sense, yeah To Kill a Mockingbird,"

She walked over to shelf without a thought, as if she had the whole room memorized. "Ancient Greek or English?"

"English, I'm not dyslexic," He said, trying to sound impressive. "And yet," She said pulling a small, beaten, pink book from the shelf, "you didn't know it was "To Kill a-" not "Tequila","

Mitchell just looked at her. He noticed she was very short, barley five feet by the looks of it. "Well I can't help it if I'm not an Asian Athena kid," Mitchell mentally slapped himself, he wanted her to like him, not think he was another jerk who tried to get with her.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh please, you're every smart stereotype ever," Might as well start off honest, Mitchell thought.

"I'll take that as a complement, since I have nothing against being called smart," Then she sat back in her chair and went back to reading.

Mitchell turned to leave, then said, "I'm Mitchell, by the way," he said.

"Adria,"

He left the library closing the door behind him. "Our babies will be smart and beautiful," he said.

Eventually they had started dating and now they were in their late twenties. Mitchell waited for her, knowing Adria wouldn't want to get married when she was still in school and working on her career as a brain sergeant. She also wouldn't want to rush into anything. Mitchell didn't blame her; he wanted to work on his career, too. He became a photographer, mostly for fashion magazines, but occasionally doing nature or journalism photos.

But now they were twenty-eight, and Mitchell was ready, he hopped she would be too.

Finding the ring was the easy part; as soon as he walked into the store the perfect ring seemed to jump out at him. He had it engraved with the Mandarin symbol for Love, had the diamond picked out, and brought it home.

Figuring out the perfect way to propose was the difficult part. He didn't want to do the same "down on one knee, pull out ring", all guys did. He had to do something memorable and something that would fit her personality. He eventually figured out the perfect way to do it, well really, his mom sent the idea to him in a dream, but no matter.

He went to the bookstore and picked up a fiftieth anniversary special edition of To Kill a Mockingbird. When he got home, he hollowed out the book and dropped the ring inside. Then he wrapped it and waited for Adria to come home.

About a half hour latter Adria yelled "I'm home," thought the apartment they shared.

"Hey," he said, walking over to her and kissing her cheek, still holding the book behind his back. "Have a nice day?" Mitchell asked.  
>"Good, I guess. All the surgeries were a success," Adria told him.<p>

"I got you something," Mitchell said jumping to the point. Adria looked shocked, "You didn't have to do that," She said.

"I know, but you know me, hopeless romantic," he said handing her the book. She ripped the paper off and looked at the book, "Tequila Mockingbird," she joked.

"You're always going to hold that against me, aren't you?" he asked.

"Probably," she admitted.

"Open it," Mitchell urged.

"I did open it. Do you need brain sugary too?" Adria joked.

"No, open the book."

She did as Mitchell asked, and when she did, she saw the ring shining there, in the middle of the book should have been. "Marry me," Mitchell said. It came out sounding more like a statement than a request.

Adria was silent for a few seconds, before looking at Mitchell. He was so scared she was going to say "no" he almost threw up, but held it together.

Adria looked at the ring, it was beautiful. She knew the moment she saw it what she wanted to say, but it took a few moments for her to find her voice, "Yes, or coarse I will," She told him.

Mitchell slipped the ring on her finger then went to kiss her, but she stopped him. "On one condition," she said. Mitchell didn't like the sound of that, he didn't know of many happy marriages that began with an ultimatum. "What?"

She looked at him seriously, "You never do this to a book again,"

Mitchell smiled, "Deal,"

**Mitchell was the son of Aphrodite if you didn't remember. Adria is an OC. Alternate title for this was Tequila Mockingbird. Bonus points if anyone knows why the Apollo kids burned Catcher in the Rye December 9****th**** 1980. **

**Oh I started a Fiction Press account if you want to read something by me that isn't fanfiction, there is a link on my page. My name is Meet Me at Mary's Place. **


	12. Malcolm and Liz

**The Start of a Healthy Relationship**

"Liz!" Malcolm yelled to the daughter of Ares. They were standing in the middle of war-torn Manhattan, fighting off monsters left and right. He looked at her, she hadn't been in the battle for more than fifteen minutes and her dark skin and short hair was already covered in monster dust, blood, and sweat.

"What?" She yelled slashing at a monster with her sword. The monster turned to dust, only for another to come at her. Malcolm wasn't doing any better, monsters just kept coming, but he made his way to her, fighting about three monsters along the way. "I like you!" He yelled to her.

Without moving her gaze from the monster in front of her, Liz yelled back, "I like you too!"

"Want to be my girlfriend?" He questioned, killing a hellhound with one attempt.

"Sure!" Liz said without a moment of hesitation.

This seems like the start of a healthy relationship, Malcolm thought, barley dodging the claws of a monster he didn't have time to see before stabbing it.

Now, six years latter, they were in the arena at Camp Half Blood, wrestling. The Arena was empty, the rest of the camp was at the campfire. After wrestling for nearly then minutes, Malcolm won and had Liz pinned to the ground. She struggled under his grasp, but she was unable pull herself free.

Malcolm looked down into her brown eyes, almost red, and leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Marry me?"

Liz looked up at him, with her eyes wide. "What?" She asked.

"Marry me," He said again. "What do you say?"

"I don't know, Malcolm," Liz told him, he looked really hurt, then said, "Why? Your sister is getting married,"

"Yeah, she also has a kid. And when the whole camp found out about that, it wasn't good. The reputation of Ares…" Malcolm cut her off.

"Oh, I get it, this is about your reputation,"

She said nothing, the silence proved his point. "Forget about your reputation, or the reputation of Ares, or what ever, and just ask yourself if you want to get married to me. If you don't still, then I'll drop it,"

Malcolm still hovering over her with his intense grey eyes watching her wasn't making it easy to say no. She admitted to herself finally that she would really love to marry Malcolm. He never did anything he thought would embarrass her (though he would kiss her r say "I love you" just to win a fight), or gets her made fun of by her brothers or other people at camp. "Yes," She said.

Malcolm leaned down and kissed her, she kissed back and laced her fingers through his hair. They stayed there, making out on the floor of the Arena until they heard someone behind them. "You two were suppose to be wrestling, this is not wrestling!" Sherman yelled from behind them.

Malcolm looked up at him, "It started as wrestling," This seems like the start of a healthy marriage, Malcolm thought

**All right then, I'm out of ideas. I'm going to do a Grover and Juniper one, I just don't know how! Here are some delete scenes (actually only one deleted scene) WARNING: a bit M-Ratted.**

"**Oh look you came out on top for once," Liz said smugly. "I don't know what you're talking about," Malcolm said, "I'm on top every night,"**

**I noticed almost all my chapters end with kissing and/or sex .**

**I have 2 new stories that I would also like you to read "Demigod angst," and "Not even a passing glance". Please read and review! Also there is a poll on my page, if you haven't voted, go and vote please! **

**You can see why I took that out. Any why, I'm thinking about starting another sires of one shots about the Apollo cabin. Would anyone read that? **


	13. Leo and Melisa

Leo always liked parties, but family get together in someone's back yard what a bunch of screaming kids weren't his favorite. But there was one family get-together party he remembered enjoying.

Leo was walking up the driveway of Will's mothers house. He felt bad for getting hopelessly lost and arriving two hours late for the party, but even if he was really late, he wasn't going to miss the party. His sister, Nyssa, and her boyfriend Will were having a joined party for their graduations.

He walked into the back yard and went unnoticed. He looked around the backyard, looking for someone he knew, he finally spotted Nyssa standing by the pool with a boy who Leo thought was Will. When he got closer, though, he noticed the boy wasn't Will, just someone who looked a lot like him. There were two people in the pool, one swimming very fast, one trying to keep up.

When Nyssa saw Leo, she ran to him and gave him a hug, "Hi Leo," She said happily.

"Hey, you're happy," Leo pointed out.

"Yeah, Will asked me to marry him," She said holding up her hand to show Leo.

"That's great," He said, hugging his sister again. "Where is Will," He asked.

"He's in the pool, racing his cousin, Melisa,"

"She's my older sister," The boy Nyssa was standing with said. "When ever they get together and the pool is open, they race," Leo noticed he had a very strong southern accent.

"Leo, this is Sam, Sam, Leo" Nyssa introduced.

"So, why do they race?" Leo asked.

"When they were eight and Will was still in that 'boys-are-better-than-girls' phase, he bet that he could beat her in a swimming race. Long story shot, she smoked him. She started taking lessons, got a swimming scholar ship for collage, and is going to be in the next summer Olympics. Some how along the way, them racing has been a tradition, though she always wins. Although," the said as if he were having a second thought, "if they had a contest for Beatles trivia or a music contest, Will would defiantly win. My sister has not artistic ability of any kind,"

Leo turned to the race just as a pretty blond girl stuck her head up from the water, pretty soon, Will did the same, but he was only half way through the pool. "How are you done with ten laps, when I've only done six?" He questioned, yelling slightly so she could hear him.

"Because I'm an Olympic Swimmer and you're a pediatrician," She yelled back.

Will climbed out of the pool, but Melisa stayed in, hanging on the wall. Leo walked over to say hi to her. She had a very pretty face, Leo noticed, blond hair, and blue eyes, looking more like Will's twin sister than cousin. "Hey, I'm Leo," He said.

"Melisa, are you are friend of Wills?" Leo noticed she also had a strong southern accent

"Well, sort of. I'm Nyssa's brother on her fathers side," He wasn't sure if she would know what the meant or not, so he tried to be a vague as possible.

"Oh, so you are one of those demigods?" She said, apparently she did know.

"Yeah, Hephaestus,"

"Groovy," She said, Leo looked at her as if she had just sprouted an extra arm.

"What?"

"I'm trying to bring groovy back, although so far it hasn't been working. I'm very close to being the Gretchen Weiners of the Solace's,"

Leo laughed, he was really starting to like this girl; she seemed to have a good since of humor and a nice personality.

"So, you always beat Will in these little races?"

"Yeah, you know you're a slow swimmer when you're lapped by a girl with one leg,"

"Wait, what?" Leo asked, but she either ignored him or didn't hear. She pulled herself out of the pool and Leo saw her leg was, in fact, cut off at the hip, with scars surrounding the area. "Can you do me a favored and get those crutches over there," She asked, pointing to the corner of the fence where pair of crutches was propped. Without saying anything, Leo got up and got them for her.

She managed to pull herself up onto them without any help and then she got a towel and wrapped it around herself. "You're going to be in the Olympics?" Leo asked.

"Yes,"

"Like the regular Olympics?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Leo suddenly felt like a complete ass. "Wow that sounded really ignorant. I mean are you going to be in the Paralympics or…"

"No, normal ones. I went to the tryouts and told the coach that I wanted to swim for them, and if it were going to be a problem, because I am disabled, I would leave and go to the Paralympics. But I told him to let me race against the fastest girls there and when I beat them all, he pulled some strings and got me on the team,"*****

"Good for you. Um… if you don't mind me asking, how did you lose your leg?"

"Vacation in Hawaii gone wrong," she said looking dramatically off into the distance. "No I'm totally kidding, I got cancer in my leg when I was eleven, and after the treatment didn't shrink the tumor they cut my leg off. But I've been cancer free for fourteen years,"

"Wow, that's amazing," Leo, told her, "I'm really glad you didn't die, it would have been a shame to lose someone so pretty," Leo said.

Melisa narrowed her eyes, but smiled, "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"That depends, is it working?"

"Little bit," She admitted, they both started laughing at nothing, only stopping when Sam, Melisa's brother, came over with a big plate of Italian food.

"Did Nyssa's mother make the food?" She asked.

"Muhum," Sam tried to respond with his mouth full of pasta.

"Have you ever had her food?" Melisa asked Leo. He shook his head 'no'. "Is it good,"

"It taste like miracles,"

That was two years ago. Melisa had taken home a two gold meddles and became a bit of an American hero and inspiration for children with cancer, and Leo graduated from Collage with a masters degree. Melisa had opened a swim school for kids and Leo got a job designing roller coasters.

In the middle of the night, Leo slipped the ring he made on her finger, she didn't wake up, thankfully, and Leo went back to sleep.

The next morning, Melisa noticed the ring while she was brushing her teeth, "Leo!" She called. He came into the bathroom and looked at her as she wiped toothpaste from her mouth. "Yes?"

"What is this?" She asked.

"An engagement ring," He said, "so, is it a yes?"

"Or course it's a yes, you moron!"

***I don't know if you can actually do that, probably not, but for the purposes of the story, you can.**

**Now for legit comments no one is going to read: Okay, in the beginning they are at the party Will and Nyssa were having way back in chapter 4! **

**I'm really not too happy with Melisa's character, she seems like a Mary Sue to me, and that bothers me because I'm so anti-sue! But the thought process of creating her went like this: Pair Leo with someone! How about a mortal to make it interesting? How about she's Will's cousin? How about they met at the party Will Proposed to Nyssa at because, for some reason, all my stories are interconnected? How about she's a swimmer? How about she's missing a leg? **

**And that's how it happened. I know a lot of people submitted OC's for Leo, but sorry I didn't use them. (Maybe I should have, they'd be less sue-y than Melisa.) **

**If you want to know why she is bringing Groovy back watch this: **

**youtube(dot)com/watch?v=-bwXn8HnL4I**

**.com/watch?v=-bwXn8HnL4I**

**Please go read my other stories; especially "Here Comes The Sun". I think I'm almost done with this story; I just need a Grover and Juniper one and someone with Nico. **

**No one review any more :( is anyone still here?**


	14. Grover and Juniper

A lot of the demigods who were getting engaged had come up with some cleaver way to propose to their girlfriends. He had seen and heard everything from baby onesies, to books, to carving pumpkins (One demigod he never met even jumped off a building) and Grover couldn't help but think how they were all so creative with the way they proposed to their girlfriends (Nico's way had to be his favorite), but thought those extravagant, playful ways weren't right for him and Juniper.

He wanted something timeless, classic, and traditional; three things Juniper loved. She loved when things were sweet in an old-Hollywood-movie type of way. So Grover decided that's what he would do.

Tree's (even beautiful ones) didn't need or really like diamonds, so Grover (with some help) weaved a small ring out of twig's and flower stems. At the top he placed a flower enchanted (by the Hecate Cabin) never to wilt or fall apart. The ring was beautiful and perfect for June.

In the middle of January, he decided to propose. He chose this date because he knew it was when Juniper felt the worst. She was cold and really down on herself for not having any leaves. Grove though it was the perfect time to show how much she really meant to him by showing that even in the dead of winter, he still wanted to marry her.

They were just talking, out in the snow. It was a mundane kind of chitchat that didn't really amount to anything significant or one f those conversations you would remember for years. They were in the middle of the field used for Capture the Flag, not really talking about anything significant, when Grover just kneeled down in front of her. He pulled out the ring and before she could say anything, Juniper said, "Yes,"

**I'm writing this at 2:04 during a power outage. Damn you hurricane. Sorry it's short, but here was the much-anticipated GroverXJuniper chapter. Last but not least is the Nico chapter. **

**That awkward moment when you promise to use peoples OC's and never do… I'm sorry for all of you, but I'm just bored with this story, I've been working on it all summer, and I think 15 chapters is a good place to stop. But I think I am going to continue with a sequel where there is the wedding planning and wedding, then maybe even a threequel for babies? Actually, the weddings are almost definite; I already have the wedding dresses picked out (yes, I do need a life). **

**How do you guys think Nico proposed? But what cabin should his girlfriend be from, that I couldn't decide? **


	15. Nico and Nikki

"So, what's good here?" He asked the curvy, female, bar tender. He was sitting in some small musty pub on the edge of Boston. He wasn't too sure what made him think to go into this pub. He had been living in Boston for the last four years and had never given it a second look. But he did today, and suddenly, he was sitting on a bar stool, unsure of how he really got there. His ADHD did that to him sometimes, and it could be a real pain in the ass.

The bar tender looked around at him. Her hair was about as red as the stripes on the American flag, and obviously unnatural. Brown roots were poking out of the top of her head, making the dye job even more obvious.

She looked at him. She remembered every face that ever walked through the doors and sat down, she might not have remembered their names (or ever known them at all) but she always remembered the faces. There also weren't a lot of new customers that came in; it was usually the same twelve sad daytime drunks, and five divorced men in their forties looking for a cheep date. But he had never been there before, but she knew him. She defiantly knew him.

"So, what's good here," He repeated himself. She was shaken from her thoughts and told him, "I make a pretty good Bloody Mary," She told him.

"But what if I wasn't talking about drinks?"

"Well, then you better start talking about drinks and order one, before I throw you out." She said with attitude.

"I'll have a Bud Light, draft." He told her. "And your phone number,"

She got him his drink and on a bar napkin wrote: (617) 742-5533

He was feeling lucky, until he tried to call her the next day and found out the hard way that the number she gave him was really the number for FBI Boston, and he nearly got arrested.

Nikki had been working in the Dublin Pub for the last year, before then she had waitressed at various different restaurants thought Boston just to pay for collage. When she tells people she went to collage in Boston, the think Harvard. Then they are disappointed when they find out she is an Art Major who graduated from Boston Collage. Nothing that fancy.

It was rare that new people came into the pub. It was run down and carried the permanent smell of stale cigarette smoke in the air, nothing much from the outside and not one for the guidebooks.

So when someone she hadn't seen in the pub before walked in, she was surprised. When she thought she recognized the face, she was even more surprised. But she couldn't put a finger on where he knew him from, so she put it to the back of her mind; telling herself she was crazy.

Nico wasn't sure what drew him to the pub. He had been living in Boston for four years and passed it almost every day, and not once did he go in. Maybe it was because during collage he was working so hard to get a degree in Forensic Science, and now that school was done he just had time to look at old, rundown pubs.

The bar tender looked familiar, but he couldn't place her face. She was curvy, not a twig, he liked that about her right away. Her hair was bright red, another thing he liked. He thought he got lucky when he got her number. He wasn't so lucky when he was almost arrested by the people he was trying to get employed by.

Nico went back to The Dublin Pub the next night, and the girl was still working there. She was kneeling on the ground organizing the bottles of wine, vodka, and gin. The person working there before her didn't put them back in alphabetical order, something that drove Nikki insane.

"You think you're pretty damn smart don't you?" He asked her. Nikki turned her head to face him.

"What makes you think that?" She asked Nico sweetly.

"You almost got me arrested," Nico said, distain in his voice.

"Oh, that." Nikki said standing up and turning to face him.

"Yeah, _that_" Nico said angrily.

"Well, you didn't get arrested. So I don't feel bad." She told him, as she turned around to get back to her alphabetizing.

"Any normal person would,"

"You'll learn fast that I'm not a normal person," Nikki said as she grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured two glasses, one for her and one for Nico.

"Here," she said sliding the drink over to him, "on the house if it will get you to shut up. I'm Nikki by the way,"

"Nico," He said taking a long sip of his drink. "You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

Nikki tried to concentrate, she had defiantly seen him somewhere before. "Did you go to a summer camp on Long Island. You know that one with the strawberry fields?" She asked finally.

Nico nearly chocked on his drink, "You're a half blood?" Nico yelled.

"Can you say that a little louder? I don't think every monster in the city heard you," Nikki told him, looking around to see if anyone was looking at them.

"Sorry, what cabin are you from?"

"Nemesis, you?"

"Hades,"

They didn't talk for a while; Nico just kept ordering drinks and Nikki brought them to him. By eleven, Nico was ready to leave but not ready to drive. He tried to stand, but stumbled and had to grab to the edge of the bar to keep from falling. Nikki ran out from behind the bar to help him up, "Let me drive you," She told him, draping his arm around her shoulder to help him keep his balance.

"N-n-n-ooo, I'llll beeee fiiiiinnnne," Nico stuttered and slurred out.

"Do you want to get arrested for real this time? No I'm taking you home." Nikki told Nico as they walked out of the bar, Nico stumbling the whole way.

When they finally got to Nico's apartment, she had to help him up five flights of stair because the elevator hadn't worked in three years. Nico almost threw up on the third flight, but pulled himself together.

When she got the door open, Nico switched on the lights and a bright glow of artificial yellow light flooded the room, reveling a less-than clean closet sized apartment.

"Well, goodbye," Nikki told him as she turned back to the hallway.

"Wait," Nico said grabbing her arm. She turned around to face him. He looked as if an important thought had just escaped him. Then he suddenly grabbed her and pinned her against the doorframe. She was shocked by his sudden forcefulness "Just wanted to say goodbye. Goodbye,"

Nico didn't move to let Nikki leave. She just stood there, him inches from her face; she was nearly intoxicated herself with his scent of alcohol. "Does me wanting to fuck you make this awkward?" Nico asked her.

Nikki smiled and looked at him, "I don't have time for anything romantic right now." She told him.

"So nothing romantic then."

"Nothing romantic," she agreed as they closed the space between them.

When Nikki woke up the next morning she had one of those "Where am I moments," when you wake up in a place that isn't your bed. After looking around the memories of last night came back to her. She rolled over and sure enough, Nico was lying there, sprawled out like a child. Gently and quietly Nikki got back in to her rumpled cloths from the night before and left.

When Nico woke up his head was pounding, his mouth was dry, and his cloths were off. He rolled over expecting to see Nikki, but he was alone. "I'm pretty sure there was a hot girl here a few hours ago…" Nico said aloud to himself. His eyes then fell onto a post-it note left on his bedside table. He grabbed it and tried to read it. His dyslexia had gotten better over the years, but the hangover wasn't helping anyone.

After a few minutes, he finally figured out what it said, "Nico, that was fun. We should do it again sometime." Then Nikki had written her number, her real number and signed her name in a simple print. "PS:," The back of the note read, "enjoy your hangover. I suggest a lot of water and herbal tea,"

As soon as Nikki opened the door to the apartment, after having to walk back to the bar to get her car, her flamboyant gay brother who shared the apartment greeted her. "What's the word humming bird?" He asked. "Have fun last night?"

She looked at him in mock confusion, "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh please," he said walking over to her, "Winkled clothing, smudged mascara," He grabbed her bag and opened it, "wadded up panties in your purse," Dane dangled them off his pinkie finger and Nikki grabbed them back quickly.

"Shut it."

"So, did you have fun?" He asked walking into the kitchen and pouring her a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, but I had to leave this morning,"

"Things in his apartment weren't alphabetized?" Dane joked.

"You know," she said walking over to the medicine cabinet and taking out a small orange container of pills, "after twenty three years, you think you would stop making fun of my OCD."

"No, that'll never happened my poor obsessive compulsive sister,"

"Fine, then I'll never stop teasing my poor stereotypically gay brother,"

"Speaking of you stereotypically gay brother: he was cast as Corny Collins in 'Hair Spray.' You know not that you would care of anything,"

"You're so full of yourself. But congratulations Mr. Collins,"

"You know, why don't you try auditioning with me sometime instead of spending all of your time painting. Come and join a musical it'll be fun,"

"No," she said flat out, walking over to one of her paintings on the wall and adjusting it so it wasn't so crooked.

"Why?"

"Because I can't sing without making dogs bark,"

"So tell me about this guy," Dane said, changing the subject completely. He knew this drove Nikki crazy, so of coarse he had to do it often. Nikki just sighed and smiled; she honestly wasn't too sure how she felt about it. "Nikki's got a boyfriend," Dane said poking her arm repeatedly, attempting to bother her as much as possible.

"There is nothing romantic,"

"Oh it's one of _those_. Well, when this ends in tears I get to say 'I told you so,"

"It's not going to end that way. I'm not even sure if I'm ever going to talk to him again."

But she did. He called her that morning, their conversation didn't last long. Nico didn't called back until two and half months later; Nikki had almost forgotten about him. She was a rebound for some girl he hadn't dated for very long. She didn't mind, there was nothing romantic about it.

But there was. Soon things turned very romantic. Their 'meetings' became more frequent; once a month, twice a month, once a week. They started talking; he saw her art and got some of it into his friend's gallery. He found out about her OCD and she found out about his sister. It went on like this for eleven months. They still swore there was nothing romantic…

…until Nikki went out one night to dance with Nico. Not _with_ him, with him. Just as someone to go with. Or that was all until Nico hit the guy she was dancing with in a fit of jealousy. That led for an angry car ride home.

"I can't believe what you did!" Nikki yelled as she stormed into her apartment, Nico at her heals.

"I don't know why I did that!"

"Yes you do! Face it Nico, this has become a lot more than just sex to you!"

"Maybe it has!"

"Me too!"

She tuned and kissed him with all the passion that had been held back in the past eleven months. They backed up, not parting from each other; they fell backward onto the couch still not parting.

Dane walked in the apartment, then quickly left. He slept in the hall that night.

Nikki woke up on lying on her side on her couch, Nico's arm around her. The smallest move would cause her to fall to the ground, but Nico's arm kept that from happening. It also kept her from getting up or moving at all. With great difficulty, managed to turn her around so she was facing Nico, waking him up in the process.

"So, nothing romantic?" she joked.

"Oh, nothing at all," He said sarcastically. Nikki landed forward and kissed him, he kidded back in a way they didn't before. There was something more passionate about that simple kiss. There wasn't just lust or repressed feelings; there was something more than lust, but less than love. _Like_like, Nikki concluded. I defiantly _like_like him.

Only one thing could ruin a perfect moment like this; an older brother. "Can I come in now?" Dane yelled from outside the door. Nikki and Nico jumped in shock.

Dane didn't wait for the answer and entered the apartment. "Where were you?" Nikki asked.

"I. Slept. In the. Hallway!"

"Well why did you do that?" Nikki asked.

"Because I've had to listen to this little thing you guys have for the last eleven months, I didn't want to have to witness it too."

"You are such a child,"

"So…" Dane started, ignoring Nikki's pervious comment, "do I get to tell you 'I told you so'?"

"No," Nikki told him, "that's only if it ends in tears and it hasn't ended in tears yet."

"Yet?" Nico asked, looking at her.

"I can't see the future, can you?" Nikki said smugly. Nico just shrugged.

Two years later, Nico made reservations at the Union Oyster House for two. He and Nikki sat in the dark upstairs part in a booth. The spent the dinner laughing and talking about everything they could think of. Nico was a bit distracted, though by two things: 1) how nice she looked in the dimly lit restaurant and 2) the ring that kept getting heavier in his pocket.

After dinner, they walked along the edge of the water. Being surrounded by so much water use to make Nico nervous, but he got over it after spending six years in the city; he had actually come to enjoy it.

As they walked, Nico took her hand, she didn't mind. He slipped the ring into her hand then pulled his away. She opened the palm of her hand and looked that the ring then at him. He shrugged not saying anything; she shrugged too and put the ring on her finger.

They didn't have time for anything romantic, at least, not until they got home.

**Oh hey you with the… angry face? Wait, what date is it? Twenty third of Octob-oh wow. Hehe, yeah hi. Sorry it's been so long; I've spent the last two months looking for Melody Pond. Does anyone get that? Any way…**

**That was the last chapter of this story, but there is going to be a wedding series, but that might take a while. But it's going to happen (I already have the dresses picked out) **

**I've decided that the 100th reviewer gets to pick the first pairing that I write a wedding for. So congratulations ****HyperJuggernaut**** you have until Friday, October 28 to claim your prize. 110th review gets to do the 2nd one and so on and so forth. It has to be a pairing that was in this story (except Leo and Khione) and yes, Connor and Lou will get a legit wedding, so you can pick them. IF YOU REVIEW ANONYMOUSLY OR HAVE PMS TURNED OFF IT WON'T COUNT! But I need first dance songs. The only ones I have songs for are: Percy and Annabeth, Will and Nyssa, Harp and Alex, and Melisa and Leo. So please submit your songs! **

**Sorry to everyone who submitted OCs. I didn't want to use them because if I used one everyone else would turn into giant squids of anger. I also didn't want to risk screwing up the OC; honestly I looked through them all and decided this was best. But if you submitted ideas or OCs, you can still write a proposal for them, this idea isn't copyrighted. I'll only get mad if you write a series of proposals. **

**Thanks to all of my awesome readers! There is a poll on my page, go vote for your top three chapters (please go by writing and NOT who your favorite pairing is!) Mine would probably be, Chris and Clarisse, Katie and Travis, and Autumn d Pollux. **


End file.
